Headlines and News for the Mega Evolution Debate
by mtthwlim
Summary: In the Wake of Team Flare's Assault on the Kalos Region, Mega Evolution has been quietly questioned. The stories here will tell the drama, progress and the events that emerge two years after the Incident. Prerequisite: Basic understanding of the Team Flare arc of Pokemon XYZ. Note characters from other categories would be in in minor roles.
1. KALOS WELCOMES POKÉMON RESEARCH CONFEREN

**KALOS WELCOMES POKÉMON RESEARCH CONFERENCE!**

POKEMON EXPERTS GATHER TO DISCUSS ON POKEMON MEGA EVOLUTION

Kalos will be host to the Second Pokémon Research Conference at Lumiose City.

While the first conference was held in the Kanto region, it being a mere meetup of old friends and fellow researchers in a trial test to exchange information, it had been decided that this second conference will focus on Pokémon Mega Evolution, a recent discovery made by Pokémon experts that temporarily grants Pokémon enhanced combat power.

While Mega Evolution has become a part and parcel of Pokémon combat in Kalos, the rest of the Pokémon world had only learnt of this development as Kalos region Pokémon and their Trainers armed with Mega Rings begin to visit the rest of the world in greater numbers. Demand for these enhancements from non-Kalos Trainers have sparked concern from several leading Pokémon Trainers and experts, who expressed concern that this represents a very disturbing development.

Kalos itself has seen its trouble with Mega Evolution: The conference falls around the second anniversary of the Great Kalos Incident, where the notorious Team Flare used the very same energies harnessed for Mega-evolution to decimate Lumiose City.

HIGH SECURITY FOR RESEARCH CONFERENCE

In a first in Pokémon history, multiple security measures will be implemented in the Second Pokémon Research Conference.

Lumiose City Police Officer Jenny, who had been briefed on the situation, stated that the conference organizers had recommended these measures due to the prevalence of fraudulent meetings and scams perpetrated by criminal organisations.

"Furthermore, if it is to be true, the impact of this conference would have far-reaching consequences," Officer Jenny said, "No chances can be taken for such a momentous point of history."

Officer Jenny further stated that despite these measures, the conference will have open door sessions, allowing for outsiders to attend, meet and discuss on the issue with the attendees of the conference. Various anonymous sources state that an unknown number of Trainers were invited along with Pokémon experts to the conference, adding another dimension to the discussion of Mega Evolution.

No specific details have been revealed on what security measures are in place for the conference. However, it has been established that Trainer and Pokémon identification cards, biometric scanners and metal detectors were suggested as various measures to improve the security of such official meetings.


	2. CONFERENCE HEATS UP

**CONFERENCE HEATS UP!**

MEGA EVOLUTION THE CENTRE OF DEBATE

The first day of the Second Pokémon Research Conference kicked off with a bang, as the atmosphere of reunion in the morning gave way to passionate afternoon debates on the agenda, namely the development of Mega Evolution, it's dangers and its future for Humans and Pokémon.

In a keynote address, Professor Samuel Oak, who is the authority in Pokémon in the Kanto region, stated that the future was at stake for those attending the conference.

"This will determine the future relations between Pokémon and humans, as well as possibly redefining the way we view, see and use Pokémon in times to come." Professor Oak stated, "I hope that this year's conference will help understand this very interesting development and set the facts straight before we come to any decisions."

But rather than facts carrying the day, it seems that some Pokémon experts and Trainers alike have already made their minds up on the issue. As the dust settles, it is now clear that the once united Pokémon world has split into three factions: One dominated by Kalos advocating for unregulated use of Mega Evolution, a majority still undecided, and a smaller but gathering movement opposing Mega Evolution's wider use.

MEGA EVOLUTION IS THE FUTURE

Advocating for the expansion of Mega Evolution use in Pokémon throughout the world is Alain, Kalos' Pokémon champion and top research assistant to Professor Augustine Sycamore. Both believe that Mega Evolution has something to offer to humans and Pokémon alike.

The Pokémon Champion of Kalos makes no qualms that the thrill and the excitement Pokémon battles entail can only be enhanced by the use of Mega Evolution, "There is that moment... that spark that ignites within when a Trainer chooses to Mega Evolve. The crowd goes wild, the Pokémon feels re-energised and the battle itself can turn on a dime."

In his speech in opening the defence for Mega Evolution, Alain went on to say that as one of the few major users of Mega Evolution, he has not regretted taking the moments of Mega Evolving his Charizard into its Mega X variant, "Many a Trainer who thought I was about to lose to found the tables turned when I Mega Evolved my Charizard."

No one found a better example than his championship-winning final, when he fought down the wire to the last Pokémon against Orange League and Battle Frontier Champion Ash Ketchum. The historic battle of Alain's Mega Charizard X against Ash's then-called 'Ash-Greninja' has been commemorated by a recently-unveiled mural in Lumiose City.

IT'S NOT A FAIR FIGHT, AND NOT EVEN NATURAL

While the faction wary of Mega Evolution seem to be the smallest of the three, it ironically has some of the most distinguished and accomplished Trainers willing to take up that cause.

While the face of the movement has come to be the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, its voice and passion is the mysterious Pokémon Trainer Matthew Lim. With credentials in science and accountancy, Mr Lim has risen to become a staunch and vocal opponent of Mega Evolution using the power of facts and speech to sway the audience to his case.

"I oppose Mega Evolution on two principles," Matthew stated in his address in response to Alain's, "Firstly, I consider the use of Mega Evolution as a form of doping. It is not a natural process, but forced upon by the Trainer on the Pokémon in a single moment. The Pokémon must endure those changes to enter into a state that it must revert from when the battle ends."

"Secondly, we are entering into the unknown. We simply don't understand enough about Mega Evolution to say it's truly safe. While we cannot doubt the obvious gains made when Pokémon Mega Evolve in combat, We do not have any information on any side effects on the Pokémon or their Trainers. If there is one thing I learnt in my degree in biomedical sciences, just because we have no such information does not mean that there are no adverse effects later down the line."

"Last but not least, Mega Evolution requires a number of tools in order for it to function properly. Mega stones, Mega rings... Do these people realise these things need money? We risk creating the haves and the have-nots in Pokémon Championships, where Trainers that can afford to Mega Evolve their Pokémon risk dominating the sport and edging out those who cannot - or worse - choose not to Mega Evolve their Pokémon due to personal circumstances."

Critics are bound to find a hard time rebutting Mr Lim: despite his reputation for using Kanto region airborne Pokémon (His Pidgeot Alang squawked battle cries as the crowd applauded) and attaining all eight Kanto Badges, he choose not to enter into the Pokémon League. Instead, he has made his name being part of forensic, research and criminal investigations in various regions from time to time.

WE NEED MORE TIME

For the majority of Pokémon Trainers and experts however, the issue of Mega Evolution is something that they are still trying to grasp and comprehend in the light of the Great Kalos Incident. Many wonder how could Pokémon could evolve into higher forms only to return to their original form, much less its use in battle.

"I cannot see the need for Mega Evolution," One Pokémon Trainer commented with his Totodile in tow, "The fact that you need to buy special stones makes it sound that it's going to cost some."

It was not deterred some from becoming interested in Mega Evolution, "By the sound of it, things could get awesome for me again," another Trainer said, claiming to hold a Beedrill, "I have been thinking of ways to make my Beedrill better. Now with Mega Evolution, anything could happen."


End file.
